


Fair Lady Reprise

by z0mbieshake



Series: Memories of a Better Time [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Revenge, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time, Pan punished Felix by forcing him into a dress. Pan takes it up one more notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Lady Reprise

Felix couldn't contain the snicker as Peter drudged into the tree house sulking like a little kid. He shot Felix an intense glare as the boy snickered away before tossing himself into an armchair, limbs splayed over it lazily.

"You told me not to hold back," Felix said, sitting at the end of the bed trying to beckon Peter to join him.

Peter growled, "Don't."

Unable to resist, Felix blamed it on Peter's contagious mischievousness, Felix kept pressing, "I've been wrestling since I was six."

" _Felix_ ,"

"So you shouldn't be ashamed if you lost to me," Felix bit down on his lips, fighting the manic grin on his face, "Four times in a row," Felix laughed as he tumbled onto the bed, Peter tackling him down when Felix finally prodded him enough.

Peter promptly slapped a hand over Felix's mouth, covering up his smug expression, "I let you win. Just didn't want to embarrass you in front of the lost boys. If I used my magic, you would've lost so don't act so smug about it," He narrowed his eyes when Felix cocked a brow, lips twisting into a half-smirk under Peter's hand, "Got something to say?" He said as he sat back, retracting his hand.

In a sing-song yet monotonous voice, Felix chimed out, "I. beat. _Peter Pan."_

Pan smirked at Felix's childish glee, filled with excitement and malice at today's mishap. He blew out all the candles around them with a flick of his wrist before lowering himself onto Felix, "It's like you're just _asking_ me to punish you." Peter groaned when he felt Felix's hands travel up his thighs, gripping at his ass when they reached their destination.

Felix, far too high from his victory, promptly slipped his hands into Peter's clothes, not caring for whatever punishment Peter had in mind. He pulled Peter in, crushing their lips together before rolling on top, caging Peter in with his limbs.

Smirking, Peter raised a hand and traced Felix's smirk with his fingers, "Eager today, are we? I guess I can save your punishment for tomorrow."

" _Do your worst_ ," Felix taunted, nibbling at Peter's ear before tossing off his clothes and pulling the blanket over both of them.

 

The bed was cold when Felix awoke. Shakily, he rubbed at his eyes and shifted around, realizing that the bed was empty save for him. His eyes caught the window across the fireplace, noticing that the sun was at least a third into the sky. _Peter didn't wake me up?_

Absently, he wondered if Peter was actually angry at him, perhaps he had gone to far with his taunting and Peter was fed up. The thought made Felix sulk and he almost felt bad till he sat up and noticed how long blonde hair fell from his head and pooled across his shoulders, skimming down his chest and settling across the rise of his...

Felix's eyes widened, mouth gaping as _she_ fought the urge to scream.

"Felix!" Rufio shouted as he climbed up the tree house, "Pan told me to wake you when the- HOLY SHIT," Rufio screamed, nearly tripping backwards out the tree house when he saw the blonde bombshell on the bed, "P-P-Pan! There's a girl in your tree house!"

Felix stiffened at Rufio's proclamation. She could already see all the boys rushing up the tree house to catch a glimpse of her. Felix was sure she'd die of embarrassment if that were to happen, "Shut up, you idiot!" Her voice was high and airy, so unlike the stern monotone he'd perfected over the years.

Shutting up promptly, Rufio looked back to Felix, face glowing red as he studied the girl. Trying his best to ignore her half-naked body, his eyes drifted over to her face, seeing sharp silver eyes and a telltale scar across her face. Suddenly, embarrassment became amusement and Rufio burst out into laughter, "Felix!?"

Felix growled as Rufio laughed louder than he shouted, indefinitely calling over the lost boys and igniting their curiosities, "Shut up!" Felix barked again, momentarily forgetting her current, _naked_ state as she stepped out of bed and approached Rufio.

Choking on his breath, Rufio covered his eyes and reeled back, his face lit up like a bright red tomato, "W-Whoa! Whoa-whoa, hey! Put something on first!" He couldn't resist peeking when Felix turned away, searching for her clothes and clumsily wrapping herself up in her cloak, "That's much better," Rufio said with a sigh, still eyeing Felix with absolute amusement, "I knew Pan was going to mess with you for that whole wrestling thing but damn, he really went all out."

"Tell the other boys that I'm sick," Felix commanded, the charismatic leader of the lost boys still bleeding out of her dainty form, "And that it's contagious so they won't come up."

"What about your birthday party?" Rufio replied.

Felix narrowed her eyes in confusion and irritation, "It's not my birthday..."

"Pan said it was." Felix promptly rolled her eyes, revealing Pan's deception to Rufio, "Ohhhhhh, wow, Pan got you good. If I tell them you're sick, they're just going to parade in here to celebrate your birthday," Rufio couldn't resist ogling when Felix accidentally let the cloak drift from her shoulders as she searched through his own clothing, " _Wow_. Pan got you _real_ good."

"Get me something to wear," Felix commanded, fixing the cloak and glaring when Rufio groaned, "Go find Tink. She must have something."

"Just wear Pan's clothes," Rufio gestured to the chest at the foot of the bed, "He should be your size."

If being transformed into a girl wasn't bad enough, now Felix had to parade around wearing Peter's clothes like a flirty girlfriend? Felix glared at Rufio, trying to convince him otherwise. Her lost boy comrade merely shrugged, "Tink's far away and someone's bound to come up while I'm gone."

Resigning herself, Felix opened the chest at the foot of the bed, scraping up a forest green tunic and a pair of moccasins. She gave Rufio a sharp glare, ordering him to guard the tree house without words before tossing her cloak aside and donning Peter's clothing. In another situation, Felix would've loved the smell of nature, spice, and magic clinging to him, the coarse green fabric scratching at her skin pleasantly, reminding him of her leader no matter where she went. In this situation, Felix felt like spitting poison.

With nothing but a thin pair of braies he had found at the bottom of the chest and the moccasins, Felix's legs felt uncomfortably exposed. She knew Peter must've planned this, purposely hiding his trousers and anything that could possibly be used to cover up his legs. Felix seethed at the idea as she tied a scarf on and fastened her belt, making sure to keep on as much of her own clothing as she could. Draping the cloak around her shoulders and strapping the dagger to the belt, Felix finished off by swinging her trademark club over her shoulders and climbing down the tree house.

"Ah!" Rufio shouted, scrambling back in the dirt.

"What now?" Felix growled as she climbed down.

"By the gods, Felix! Wear some pants!" Rufio shouted.

Felix rolled her eyes, continuing to climb down, "I couldn't find any up there. Why were you even looking up anyway?"

Rufio shrugged dumbly, unable to deny his perverse intent. He reached a hand out when Felix made it to the final rail of the rope ladder, "Here," He reached a hand out to help her down.

Felix appropriately responded with a death stare before leaping down on her own, swinging her club threateningly over her shoulder before walking off. Rufio chuckled shyly, retracting his hand and following his leader with a cheeky smile.

"Sooooo, Felix, you doing anything tonight?" Rufio joked, promptly getting smacked over the head by a club.

 

"Are you _sure_ you're not free tonight?" Rufio asked once more, playfully ducking away when Felix raised her club in the air, "I mean, _damn Felix_ , you're the hottest girl I've seen in years!"

"I'm the _only_ girl you've seen in years," Felix replied, carefully fixing the hood over her messy, golden locks. How women managed with such absurdly long hair was lost to Felix. She found no benefit in it, merely opening up more opportunities to end up snagged by a stray branch.

Rufio took a deep breath of air, huffing lightly as he watched Felix weave through the forest with more grace than his usual self, "I don't know, man. I think _a lot_ of boys are going to be sleeping well tonight."

Felix rolled her eyes and growled, "Shut it."

Following along clumsily, Rufio accidentally took a handful of Felix's cloak, catching his fall, "Sorry!" Rufio shouted as Felix scowled and tore her cloak out from his hands, "Why are we going through the trees anyway? The path is clearer."

"I'm not going straight to camp," Felix snapped, "I'm cutting through the workshop area," Felix hoped all the boys would be too distracted with their crafts to notice her entrance. At best, she could hunt Pan down without alerting the camp and beg the trickster demon to change her back.

Pushing through the final bushes, Felix stepped into the clearing, adjusting her cloak to completely cover her body. To anyone, she could've been just another lost boy in an oversized cloak.

Nearly making it out, Rufio suddenly tripped over an invisible force, flailing madly as he tumbled into the dirt, grabbing a fistful of Felix's cloak and pulling _hard_. Felix gasped, her hair tossed into the wind as the hood fell off her head.

"Idiot!" Felix shouted without thinking before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Every boy in the vicinity was _staring_ at her, mesmerized.

"No, no, no," Felix muttered quietly, raising his hands in supplication, "Don't tell Pan. Don't say anything. I'm warning you..."

"PAN! THERE'S A GIRL IN CAMP!"

Felix cursed under her breath as _every boy in camp_ rushed towards the workshop area, fueled with curiosity and wonder. Though the options were vast, running back into the trees, damning Pan and his sore loser tendencies, Felix felt that _curling up and dying_ seemed to be the most welcoming option.

"Sorry about that," Rufio muttered as he brushed himself off and stood up from the dirt. He shoved the cloak into Felix's dainty hands, "Here's your cloak back, Felix."

"FELIX!?"

Yep, curling up and dying. Felix was already blissfully imagining it.

"Felix! Glad you could make it," Peter's smug voice cut through the murmurs of the boys. They parted as he approached Felix, far too satisfied with himself and his handiwork, "You look ravishing today."

Grumbling a reply, Felix quickly tossed her cloak on and turned for the trees only to be stopped be Pan's arm wrapping itself firmly around her waist, "Let go," Felix grumbled out before Peter promptly pulled Felix to his side.

"Happy birthday Felix," Peter declared, pressing a kiss to Felix's forehead, far too satisfied by the fact that he could reach Felix's forehead without the taller boy leaning down to accommodate him, "I expect a big celebration! Got it?" Peter shouted to the boys, one arm still securely wrapped around Felix's waist, "I want games, food, _wrestling_ , and not a lick of work done today!"

Felix stuttered with rage. _No work done!?_ He had schedules planned, milestones to meet, land to conquer, and Peter destroyed his carefully constructed clockwork, "Everyone get back to work! She shouted, her airy voice unfortunately drowned out by the boys as they cheered in response to Pan, chanting Pan's name before dashing off to their games leaving Pan, Felix, and Rufio at the clearing.

Rufio cleared his throat loudly, extending a hand to Peter as the magical trickster slapped a pilfered canister of rum onto his palm. Felix gaped at the deception, glaring at Rufio and mouthing ' _you were in on this'_ as the seemingly loyal comrade skipped away happily.

Felix turned her attention back to Pan when she felt a hand card through her hair, knocking off her hood and twisting fingers into fine, golden locks, "So this is what it's like to see the top of your head without having you on your knees. Interesting."

Too proud to beg, Felix folded her arms and stepped out of Pan's grasp, "Do your worst."

"Won't have to," Peter said, trailing after Felix. He caught Felix from behind, smoothing a hand down her chest, tracing the curve of her very prominent bust before settling down on a hip bone, "I'm just going to watch," Pressing one more kiss to Felix's forehead, Pan disappeared into the trees leaving Felix to fend for herself at the camp.

 

"So, Felix, how about we go swimming today?"

"I got something more comfortable to wear the last time some cargo washed onto shore."

"I made you something to eat!"

"I am in love!"

"If I knew you looked like this as a girl..."

"Where do babies come from?"

Grinding down on her teeth with Pan's imaginary laughter echoing in her head, Felix whipped around and barked at the boys, "Get back to work!" The ferocity of being the leader of the lost was still prevalent in her effeminate form. Almost immediately, her 'fan club' backed off shyly, expressions meek but still very amused. Sighing heavily, Felix dropped herself down on a log beside a few of the older, wiser boys and began snacking on the leftover foods.

"Felix?" A small, shrill voice called out from behind.

Felix turned to the voice, surprised to meet a group of small boys _carrying flowers_ , "...what."

One of the younger boys that had yet to be given a nickname approached Felix first, eyes sparkling and toothy smile wide as he held up a bouquet of carefully picked flowers. The other boys followed suit, gathering a plethora of flowers for their new queen.

The older boys around the fire chuckled. Felix seethed.

Standing up, lips twisting into a snarl, Felix hissed, "Stop wasting time picking flowers!" If this were any other situation, Felix would've scolded them and felt no remorse. The boys would've felt foolish and went back to their daily duties. However, Felix flinched when one of the boys began crying, "I...stop crying," Felix muttered quickly as she knelt to the boy, surprised when another boy suddenly burst into tears, "Hey, whoa...whoa. Stop that."

Her resolve broke when the youngest boy came forward, lips sad and eyes wet, and tucked a flower behind Felix's ear. Groaning in frustration at Pan's obvious emotional manipulation, Felix sat on the dirt and pulled her hood back, "Do what you want," She grumbled as the boys suddenly shut off their tears and smothered Felix with hugs.

Felix grunted when they tugged at her hair, braiding the soft blonde locks and tucking flowers between them. Their movements were far too coordinated to be a coincidence and she suspected that Pan must've been behind this. As soon as they finished, topping off Felix's head with a crown of pale blue flowers, they scrambled away like rats giggling playfully. _Definitely another plot from Pan._

Felix glared at the older boys as they laughed themselves off their logs.

 

"Let me join," Felix declared as she stepped into the wrestling circle. Almost immediately, every lost boy stopped where they were to stare at her, "What?" She snapped, folding her arms and resting her weight onto one leg.

Felix loved wrestling. It was his favourite past time when sparring with the lost boys. What he told Pan wasn't false, he'd been wrestling since he was a child, mostly beating up other children when they ganged up to bully him. He never let it slide, tackling them down and wrestling them into submission. And now Pan had successfully _denied_ him of his favourite hobby.

Rufio stepped forward from the crowd, holding up his hands in supplication, "Felix, _baby_ , come on," Felix glowered at the pet name, "Felix, come on," Rufio corrected, "Don't you think there's going to be a bit of a problem with your current... condition?"

Felix narrowed her eyes, glaring at Rufio through her lashes, "I'm still me. There's not that big a difference."

Rufio tossed an arm around Felix's shoulder, eyes no longer on her face, "Oh trust me. There are _two_ _very big differences_ ," Felix promptly grabbed Rufio by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, "Ow, ow, ow! Hey, come on Felix. The boys won't be comfortable wrestling a girl! I mean, win or lose, they'll feel bad."

Letting out a disgruntled whine, Felix released Rufio and sulked, tucking her chin into her scarf. Every lost boy immediately sighed, blown over by how _fucking adorable_ that was. The euphoria disappeared as fast as it came however when all of them remembered exactly _who_ this wispy blonde was and the revenge he'd exact on them once he returned to his true form.

"I'll wrestle with you."

Felix could recognize that condescending voice anywhere. A quiet 'Ooooo' came from the crowd as Pan materialized in the wrestling circle, arms folded and chin high, his smirk rivaling the sun in intensity.

"You want to wrestle, right?" Peter said, circling the ring with a smirk, "I'll take you on."

Felix chuckled, stepping into the dirt circle and undoing her cloak, "Just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I'm any worse at wrestling," Felix's lips twisted in a smirk, mimicking Felix's usual likeliness perfectly, "Don't want the boys to see you lose to a girl now, do you?"

Peter tongued at the inside of his throat, "Was that a threat?" The two circled each other in the ring, eyes locked and shining with defiance and lust, "You're a lot more chatty as a girl, Felix. I don't think I like it."

"You can turn me back anytime you like,"

Peter scoffed, rolling up his sleeves and kicking off his shoes, "No chance. Maybe I'll keep you like this, nicer on the eyes."

Felix rolled her eyes and kicked her shoes off to the side. She undid her scarf, leaving her in nothing but Peter's tunic. She watched the lustful leer in Peter's eyes, relishing the image of Felix in his clothes.

Peter crouched in his stance and drew an arm back, "Sure you don't want to change into something more comfortable first?"

"I'm plenty comfortable," Felix replied, lifting her fists so they stood parallel to her face.

"Your call-" Peter barely had time to reply before Felix dove at him, striking at him from the left with her knee. Peter slid back in the dirt, still amazed at how nimble his beloved lost boy was.

Using speed to compensate for the lesser weight, Felix hooked her arms around Peter's body, one over his shoulder and the other around his ribs, and charged forward. She wasted no time with the takedown move, instinctively going for the kill. This was how he beat Pan four times before, taking the boy down before he could even react.

A puff of green smoke was the only warning Felix had before Peter's weight disappeared from her arms. She gasped, ready to catch herself on the dirt and roll back onto her feet before strong arms looped around his body, trapping one arm to her side and the other locking around her neck.

Felix growled, kicking back at Pan behind her, "Cheater!"

"I never said no magic," Peter cooed into Felix's ear. He took Felix's pinned arm into his grasp and twisted it back, relishing as Felix shuddered in pleasurable pain, "You're cute like this."

Felix let out a breathy sigh, shutting her eyes as a smirk appeared on her lips, "I think _they_ disagree."

Puzzled, Peter's eyes immediately fell on the crowd watching them, all of them shocked and offended by Pan's violent display.

"You can't treat a lady like that!" One of the older ones shouted.

"Let her go!" Another shouted, "Jerk!"

Peter stuttered but kept his grip on Felix, "What... it's Felix! We do this all the time!" Only just yesterday did Felix pin _him_ to the dirt, twisting an arm behind his back as he declared victory. No one protested there; on the contrary, they all cheered!

The crowd of lost boys led by Rufio paraded through the ring, dragging Felix away and nearly _trampling Peter_ in protest. With a taunting smirk, Felix blew a kiss to Peter before being pulled away into another game. Exasperated from being trampled by _his own lost boys_ , Peter collapsed onto the dirt circle with a heavy groan, " _Women_ ," He hissed before pondering another moment and adding, " _Boys_."

 

"So are you _really_ sure that you're not free _-"_

_"No!"_ Felix barked at Rufio.

Rufio shrugged lazily, slumping into his log, "Whatever you say. Thought you'd prefer to go somewhere private so you don't have lost boys ogling you all the time."

Felix rolled her eyes, picking out stray flowers and leaves from her hair, "Pan would want to see me tonight."

"Ah, right, Pan. That lucky dog," Rufio said with a sly smirk, "Have you two gotten married yet?"

Felix narrowed her eyes in irritation, responding with an annoyed huff.

"I wasn't joking around there," Rufio added, nudging at Felix's arm with an elbow, "Do you know the younger ones call you mommy and daddy behind your back?" Rufio sputtered as Felix stood abruptly, swinging her club haphazardly onto her shoulder, "Hey! Whoa! Don't kill them! It's just, you know, parallels. And they're just kids, man, they don't know any better."

" _Mommy and daddy_ ," Felix hissed, dropped her club to her side as she folded her arms, "Why am I 'Mommy'?"

Rufio shrugged, "You look like one?" He sputtered again as Felix glared at him, "Whoa, whoa! Just kidding!" He gave him a shy, awkward laugh, trying to ward Felix off, "I don't know. I guess because Pan's stricter than you? I mean, you're pretty strict but if the young'ens bat their eyes enough, you'll usually cave. Peter never caves for anyone except you."

"Except me?" Felix played at being oblivious but anyone could tell that Peter played favourites with him. Even though Peter was salty about their wrestling match, he was doing Felix a huge favour not using magic to give the lost boy leader a chance.

Her eyes drifted away from Rufio, staring at Peter in the back trying to cajole a couple boys into an archery match. The magical trickster immediately caught her gaze and responded with a pleasant expression, pushing the other boys out of the way and marching over to his gender-bent lover. As much as Peter mocked the other boys for falling for Felix's new charms, Peter himself was ten times as affected as the other boys. He was already smitten with Felix to begin with. To have so many boys fighting for Felix's affection just made him want Felix more.

She could reward him right now, run into his arms and have the most mind-blowing sex in the tree house just to prove that Peter's punishment backfired. Instead, before Peter was in talking distance, Felix pulled away, took Rufio's hand and walking in the opposite direction.

"Sure, I've got some free time," Felix said, walking away with a gleefully mischievous face knowing that Peter would probably be seething.

Rufio was absolutely ecstatic and fortunately completely oblivious to Peter's rage, "Really!? Score!" He shouted, nearly skipping as he lifted Felix into the air and ran off with her in his arms bridal style. Felix almost regret her decision till she looked back at Pan staring at them, plots of violence and death reflected in his eyes. With audacity that Felix knew Peter would punish later, Felix waved to Peter innocently before hooking an arm around Rufio's neck.

 

Spending the day with Rufio was tiring. The boy had an infinite supply of energy and sometimes acted like a child half his age despite his senior status in the camp. Luckily, he kept his distance from Felix, never touching her anymore than he would have if she were a male outside of the completely-accidental-I-don't-even-know-what-you're-talking-about moment which ended up with Rufio face first in Felix's bosom. Felix stretched as she departed from the camp, ignoring the catcalls that followed. She promised to make Peter regret this so she played off his insatiable need for Felix's attention.

The tree house was alit. Peter was inside no doubt waiting for Felix to return. It was time to face the music.

"Peter?" Felix called out as she climbed up the ladder, "Are you there?" The trickster wasn't on the bed. Instead, he was sitting on his armchair turned away from the fire and towards the entrance. He sat with his legs crossed, arms folded, and brow furrowed with agitation, " _Oh no_ …" Felix sighed out. She knew that look on Peter's face.

A smirk perked his lips, deceptively kind if it wasn't for the maliciousness in his eyes, "Where have you been all this time?" Peter asked, standing up from the armchair and approaching Felix. With a wave of his hand, all the curtains to the tree house immediately dropped and the door behind Felix sealed, "Spending all that time with Rufio. You're a bad wife."

Felix scoffed and turned away in an attempt to cover up the obvious blush on her face, "We're not married."

A sudden breeze threw Felix's hood off, tossing her golden curls into the air. She shut her eyes as she swept everything back, surprising herself when she opened them and found Peter standing right in front of her with a pleasant, warm smile on his face. He took her hand, kissing the back of it with a gentleness Felix thought not possible for Peter, before slipping something onto her finger. Felix gasped at the sight, _a diamond ring_.

"Now we are," Peter responded.

"W-what…" Felix stuttered, "Where did you even get this?"

Peter shrugged, "Not important. What _is_ important…" A rascally smirk lit up his face as he pulled Felix forward, shoving her onto the bed and stripping off his clothes, "Is that we're not officially married till I claim your maidenhood."

Felix sputtered at the declaration, backing away playfully as Peter climbed onto the bed. She was certainly no virgin, Peter could attest to that. This body though, was certainly unfamiliar with sex. A part of Felix was curious with what Peter could do. The other part was just a bit grossed out. She was still _a boy_ , after all.

She was nervous as Peter climbed over her, weaving his fingers through Felix's right hand with his left. The tension disappeared instantly, however, the moment she felt something scratching against the side of her ring. The sparkle of gold on Peter's finger was unmistakable.

Lost in Peter's embrace, Felix gripped into Peter's ringed hand with all her strength, " _Peter_ …"

 

When morning came, Felix could still feel the phantom pleasure in his nether regions. Somewhere along the night, Peter had changed Felix back. He wasn't exactly sure when, nearly knocked out by the pleasure Peter inflicted upon his body. He stretched lazily, immediately noting his lankier limbs and lack of flowing hair. The ring, however, was still on his finger and fitted perfectly to his hand. He looked down at the bundle beside him, noticing the same ring on Peter's hand.

He'd never admit how happy this made him. It was a stupid, adult concept not meant for Neverland but Felix couldn't live without it. He pulled back the blanket slowly, rolling Peter onto his back so he could wake the boy with kisses. He stopped short when thick, chestnut hair flowed out from the cloth and covered Felix's lap.

"…"

Peter smirked up at Felix, pulling up the blanket to expose _her_ petite body to him, "Morning Felix."

Felix twitched in several places at once.

"I hope you were paying attention last night," Peter cooed, tackling Felix back into the bed and wrestling with him all over again. This time, Felix didn't mind throwing the fight at all.


End file.
